


Void

by det395



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: A first for Dan and Phil, during the first couple months of long train rides and a lot of distance.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic based on _[Void](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agdObcVqqMU&ab_channel=TheNeighbourhoodVEVO)_

He doesn’t even go on his phone or open Phil’s slow laptop to watch YouTube. He lays back, listens to the shower and his heart jumps when the rushing water finally stops. When he finally hears footsteps, he holds his breath and it makes him feel a little dizzy.

He’s watching the door when Phil walks in, just a white towel high around his hips, hands clasped in front, closing his shoulders in. He stops only to place the little bottle back on the nightstand. It makes Phil look so shy and awkward that Dan instantly lets out his breath and smiles. Phil meets his gaze and smiles back, twisting away from Dan’s eyes. 

“It’s weird being so naked when you’re not,” Phil says. 

“Well. We can change that. Come here,” Dan holds out a hand.

He stands still instead, and moves his hands to the towel knot at his left hip, pulling just enough to let it unravel itself and fall. He watches Dan expectantly.

Maybe it’s a bit dramatic, but Dan thinks this bullshit life that beat him down like its sole purpose just might be worth it now. Despite all the porn, the guys that came over during summer, even their last few hookups, it doesn’t _really_ feel like he’s seen another man naked in front of him until now, until he’s gotten to see Phil in whole, half-hard and damp and looking at Dan.

It takes too long to get any words out, but finally Dan chokes out, “now you really have to come over here,” sounding more nervous than anything. He tries to smile lightheartedly and Phil does walk closer, pulling up the covers and crawling in. 

“Hey,” Phil says, laying down not even an inch away. 

“God, hello.” 

He rolls over onto Dan, skin cold from just leaving the five-minute shower. Dan’s stomach flips over.

“Mm, you’re so warm all the time,” he leans his weight down into Dan’s chest and Dan coughs out a laugh.

“You’re smothering me,” he chokes out.

“Good.” He presses the tip of his nose into Dan’s.

“Phil, I’m not going to last long for this.”

“You think I am?” He pushes up onto his elbows and hovers up over Dan’s face, his expression amused like they’re just playing a game. Dan kind of likes the feeling, that they can be silly even now.

“Well, I just might spontaneously combust and kill us both instantly.”

“Please not tonight.”

“Would tomorrow work better for you?”

“Yeah, right before you have to leave.”

“Don’t mention that.” Dan says it fast, trying to push it out of his own mind before he thinks about this ending. He closes his eyes, trying to return his thoughts to only this man on top of him. Just Phil, even the sharp hips digging uncomfortably into his own.

A hand closes around his wrist and tugs downwards just slightly and he doesn’t need any other sign, he grabs Phil’s ass and revels in the simple indulgence of this particularly malleable flesh. His other hand finds its way down and he wonders if he’s more easily pleased than the average dude when just this feels like the best thing ever. He supposes it’s lucky that every simple act with Phil seems to cause an open flood of endorphins to his brain.

Phil lifts on one elbow to push Dan’s shirt off, and then Dan pushes and kicks his pants off himself, struggling beneath the restraint of Phil’s legs everywhere. It feels quite intense when a lot of what they’ve done has only ended in clothes pushed around strategically to get hands and mouths where they need for the last few weeks. Now he can feel Phil’s ass sit back on his thighs and it feels more intense than it maybe should. 

“You still want to?” Phil asks.

“God, you couldn’t stop me if you tried. I mean, that sounds aggressive, like if you changed your mind that’s fine, I just really am going to combust internally—”

Phil breaks him off by falling forward and kissing him. He shuffles around on top of him, grabbing something in the side drawer that Dan can’t see and it really only makes him more turned on than not. When Phil sits back again he rips open a condom packet with his teeth. 

Phil puts it on him gently and Dan thinks that just this shouldn’t feel so overwhelmingly good. He gives his best effort to staying still.

He closes his eyes to attempt to relax more but he can make out the noise of Phil fumbling with the lube and he braces himself for Phil’s hand wrapping around him, so long-awaited and perfect, though cold and shocking.

Him and Phil talk more about sex than they actually have sex, but that’s only because there’s only so much you can do over Skype before crumbling to being touch starved. Even that only started after their first weekend together when everything they’d ever confessed to each other solidified as something real. Before that, it was okay for Dan to tell Phil about the men he met up with rather irresponsibly off of AOL. 

Dan didn’t dig much into Phil’s history, and Phil didn’t share much aside from his pathetic heterosexual relationships in grade school. He’s aware of his insecurities and not about to set them off during one of the best friendships he’s ever had.

It’s still fun to talk about sex, though. Sometimes it feels like that’s all he thinks about. That, and what he’s going to eat for his next meal. He has simple pleasures, he supposes.

They have talked about this, but it doesn’t stop it from feeling a little overwhelming. Phil is braced above him and squeezing Dan and leading them completely, which is a blessing because Dan doesn’t currently have the brain cells.

Phil makes eye contact with him and Dan nods. Before he knows it Phil is lining up above him, going slowly, staring down at him. Dan grabs his arms and digs his nails in, his mouth open in an _o_ shape. He twitches at the sensation and warmth.

“Wait, don’t move yet. I haven’t done this in a while.” Phil’s arm shakes next to him.

“Don’t mention doing this with other people,” he snaps.

“Sorry.” Phil laughs once and drops his head to Dan’s shoulder for a moment before sitting back and adjusting in Dan’s lap. He finally lets go of the base of Dan’s dick and his hand goes straight to Dan’s wrist.

He lifts Dan’s hand up to his chest, tugging at Dan’s fist until he catches on and presses his palm flat. He can’t really feel anything, not with his own pulse in his head, but Phil stares at him expectantly.

“My hearts going crazy,” he confirms. 

“Are you having a stroke?”

Phil laughs a little too loudly, “Yeah, I think so.”

Dan brushes through Phil’s chest hair with his fingers, trying to stay calm while being uber aware that he’s inside Phil. Phil makes a movement and he sucks in sharply.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Dan mutters, stupidly. He blows out a puff of air.

“I know. I love you.”

Dan snorts, “good.”

“Good, yourself,” and he moves properly, bouncing once and leaning down to kiss Dan as he does.

He’s not sure if Phil is just really good at sex or if his feelings are so strong that everything they do just feels better than it ever did with anyone else. He knows it’s not great to compare Phil to others, but it makes him feel prideful. It’s shallow sometimes, maybe, but it would mean nothing if he wasn’t the closest person to Dan’s actual soulmate that Dan has met so far in life.

He makes Dan feel safe. Safe enough to bare himself and do this and love every second of it as he squeezes Phil’s wide hips to keep himself together.

The couple minutes—and he’s sure it can’t be much longer than that—go by like a blur of movement. Phil leans over him which must be hard on his quads but Dan’s glad they’re close together. Dan let’s himself make some noises, trying to signal just how bloody amazing this is for him, how he really will remember this moment forever.

Phil doesn’t move all that much which makes the whole experience a little frustrating but in a good way. Dan cups his cheek then moves his other hand up to grasp Phil’s hair, thick locks between his fingers. Phil looks at him and gives a wide smile.

When he’s close, his hips buck up frantically while Phil stills and he only needs to stare at Phil’s face while he moves a hand on himself to be pushed over the edge. 

He’s pretty much brain dead with the aftershocks of his orgasm when Phil comes on him, finally pulling off of where he’s most sensitive right now and collapsing forward.

“Oof,” he laughs, immediately wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulder. He clings, breathing heavy and smiling.

“Yeah, I do love you,” Dan mutters. Phil gives him a big wet kiss on his neck and he sighs at it, too blissed out to feel squeamish.

“We just had sex, Dan.”

“Damn, then what have we been doing these last few weeks?” He jokes.

“I know, but this felt…”

“Yeah,” Dan agrees.

“Would you still wanna do it the other way?”

“Yeah, someday for sure.” 

He grabs Phil’s face and pulls him in for a kiss, mostly to stop Phil from blabbering on when he just wants to stay blissed out. He tries to push it right into Phil through his how he feels truly happy right now.

When Dan lets go, he gives one more fond look before Phil curls up on his shoulder. Dan is glad that he doesn’t bother to put clothes on. He gets to feel him pressed up all night, with a leg hitched over Dan’s thighs just like usual. 

Dan struggles to get cleaned with only his one free arm, a couple of tissues and a good throw to the bin across the room but it’s worth it to keep Phil right where he is.

He’s pretty sure Phil is asleep by the time he’s done, or at least too sleepy to move and talk. Of course, neither of them slept much the night before, but Dan’s been on a sort of sleep deprivation streak for a while now. It’s not like their first night back together was going to be when he slept the night away.

His whirring brain makes him restless and he can already sense another sleepless night. He’s grateful for the weight on his shoulder, at least.

He’s not going to think about the train ride home tomorrow, or the closing shift he has with the manager who resents him for booking off so much time. He’s not. Nor is he going to think about university or the shit his dad says or the days where it feels like darkness has washed over. Maybe he deserves a little break from it all. 

He clings onto the happiness he feels because at least that proves to him that he can feel it. Maybe the next week will be more time of just waiting to see Phil again, but maybe that’s enough to just keep going right now. Phil smells like his pomegranate body wash and this is the comfiest bed he has ever slept in. 

Phil begins to snore but Dan finds he couldn’t care less right now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](https://det395.tumblr.com/post/186526654527/void)


End file.
